fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Maker
Mega Man Maker (ロックマンメーカー) is a 2016 creation-based video game for the Nintendo Wii Mii, developed by Aples Industries and CAPCOM, Ltd. The first game in the Nintendo Maker ''series, Mega Man Maker allows users to create their own 2D Mega Man levels across four different "game themes" (''Mega Man, Mega Man 8, Mega Man X and Mega Man X6) and then share them with the world in a game mode known as "Course World". It is the first Mega Man game to be developed by Aples Industries. Gameplay Upon starting the game, you'll have access to two different game modes: Course Maker and 10 Mega Man Challenge. If you complete the 10 Mega Man Challenge'' and create your first course, you will have unlocked all other game-modes in the game. This includes the "100 Mega Man Challenge", "Coursebot", "Course World", "Event & Official Courses", and a new game-mode entitled "Training". 10 Mega Man Challenge The 10 Mega Man Challenge is the first game-mode you play in the game. It consists of 10 different official sample courses that will change each time you play. In total, there is 300 unique sample courses available in this game-mode. After playing one session of 10 Mega Man Challenge, you'll unlock a '''Mystery Tank'. These allow you to turn into a different character when picked up. Course Maker Course Maker is the main game-mode in the game. It allows you to create your own Mega Man levels using various objects, power-ups and enemies from the Mega Man universe. There are a total of 38 unique objects to create levels within the game. Of these objects are blocks; enemies; and power-ups: Blocks * Solid Block * ? Can * Transerver * Weapon Tank Enemies * Met * Springer * Bombomb * Flying Shell * Sniper Joe * Tackle Fire Hazards * Electric Arc * Fireball * Lava (placeable) * Spikes * Cannon * Burner Boss Enemies * Cut Man DLN-003 * Guts Man DLN-004 * Ice Man DLN-005 * Bomb Man (Bomber Man) DLN-006 * Fire Man DLN-007 * Elec Man DLN-008 * Yellow Devil Power-Ups * Energy Tank * Super Tank * L Tank * Fire Storm * Hyper Bomb * Ice Slasher * Rolling Cutter * Super Arm * Thunder Beam Other * Semi-Solid Platform * Track * Track Platform * Door * One Way Platform * Conveyor Belt * Rush the Dog * Tango the Cat Sound Effects * Grunt * Scream * Shock * Long Buzz * Smack * Crunch * Alert * Heartbeat * Doorbell * Buzzer * Effect Bird (record sound effects) * Air-Man Theme * Cut-Man Theme * Dr. Wily Theme (Mega Man) Coursebot The Coursebot returns from Super Mario Maker, and serves the same purpose here. You'll be able to save up to 200 levels in the Coursebot and upload them to Course World. In order to do this, however, you'll have to first beat the levels you create. The music in the Coursebot is the main theme from Mega Man 2. Course World In Course World, you'll be able to play other user's Mega Man courses, as well as play Event & Official courses. You can sort through courses with different categories of difficulty: Very Easy; Easy; Normal; Hard; and "Time To Get Serious!". There are six event courses available from the beginning of the game, and more are released as time goes on. Completing an event course will always grant you a Mystery Tank. There are also thirty official courses in the game, made by official creators Mega-Woman, Wily, Eraser, Soundbot and Effect Bird. 100 Mega Man Challenge In this game-mode, you'll play through 16 user-created levels with 100 lives on three different difficulty levels of your choosing: Easy, Normal, and "What Am I Fighting For?!". After completing one session, you'll unlock a new Mystery Tank. Training The only new game-mode in the game, Training is a mode hosted by Mega-Woman that teaches you the basics of level creation. You'll go through thirty different lessons on creating your own levels. The first five lessons will teach you the basics of the game, while the remaining twenty-five lessons will teach you unique level ideas and editing tricks. This game-mode is accessible from the very start. Story Another new addition to the series is Story Mode. This additional game-mode is unlocked when you complete the 100 Mega Man Challenge at least three times on any difficulty. It is a sixteen-level long Mega Man adventure (across all four game-themes) complete with dialouge and 2D-cutscenes. Chapter One The story starts in Dr. Light's lab, where he is constructing an android named Rock. However, once Dr. Wily poses a threat, Rock is turned into a super-fighting robot by the name of Mega Man, and he is sent on an adventure to defeat Dr. Wily once and for all. Level One The first level is home to a new robot-master, known as Bug Man. Bug Man's stage consists of many new enemies, such as robotic wasp-enemies known as Waspers '''and ladybug-like enemies known as '''Crawlies. Once you defeat Bug-Man, you'll earn a new weapon known as the Sting-Shooter. This can be used to shoot wasp-stingers out at your enemies. Once you recieve this item in the Story, you will be able to use it in the Course Maker. Level Two The next level is home to a returning robot-master, Metal Man ''from Mega Man 2. His stage is much different than the last time you saw him, though. It now contains many objects you can use in the Course Maker. Once you defeat Metal Man, you'll be able to use his ''Metal Blade. This can also be used in the Course Maker. Level Three The next level is home to a new robot-master, Cat-Man. Cat-Man was built by Dr. Wily as a superhero long ago, but he recently decided to become a supervillain. Some enemies that appear in this level include Foulines and Shails. Once you defeat Cat-Man, you'll be able to use his weapon, known as the Shock-Grapple. This new weapon allows you to reach high-up places by grappling up to them, and on the way you'll be able to shock enemies near the hook. Once again, this can be used in the Course Maker. Level Four The next level is home to a returning robot-master, Time Man ''from Mega Man: Powered Up! His stage also recieves a makeover, and much like Metal Man's, it uses many creation tools from Course Maker. Once you defeat Time Man, you'll be able to use his ''Time Slow ''ability. This too can be used in the Course Maker. Mystery Tank Characters There are a total of 151 Mystery Tank characters: *Mega Man X (Rockman X in Japan) *Zero *Axl *Spider *Steel Massimo *Marino *Cinnamon 'Maverick Hunters' *Signas *Alia *Douglas *Lifesaver *Layer *Pallette 'Repliforce' *General *Colonel *Iris 'Mavericks' *Sigma *Vile (VAVA in Japan) *X-Hunters (Violen, Serges, Agile) *Dr. Doppler *Nightmare Police (Bit and Byte) *Techno *Shadow Hunters (Zain and Geemel) *Berkana *Gareth 'Giga City Resistance''' *Chief R *Nana *Professor Gaudile *Aile Rebellion Army *Wild Jango *Silver Horn *Dr. Psyche *Mach Jentra *Incentas *Ferham *Botos *Scarface *Epsilon Other characters *Dr. Light hologram (Dr. Right in Japan) *Dr. Cain *Dr. Wily (appears in flashbacks and Zero's nightmares, along with other cameos) *Mac *Middy *Double *Dynamo *Gate *Isoc *High Max *Red Alert (Red) *Lumine *Colonel Redips *Shadow *Reploids *Mechaniloids *Mavericks (Mega Man X bosses and enemies) *Zero- main protagonist. *Ciel- main female protagonist. *Neige- appears in Mega Man Zero 4. *Mega Man X (Rockman X in Japan) *Copy X- Mega Man Zero villain. *Elpizo- Mega Man Zero 2 villain. *Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile in Japan)- villain from Mega Man Zero 3onwards. *Sage Harpuia *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Hidden Phantom *Omega *Craft *Resistance members *Caravan members *Cyber-elves *Reploids *Mavericks *Vent *Aile *Grey *Ashe *Girouette *Serpent *Prairie *Prometheus *Pandora *Aeolus *Atlas *Thetis *Siarnaq *Master Albert *Master Thomas *Master Mikhail *Guardians *Hunters *Raiders *Pseudoroids *Biometals Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Maker Games